Worth It
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Darren takes care of Chris while he's sick. Fluffy One-shot.


"Dare I'm okay I promise," Chris moaned as his boyfriend helped him into his bed, "It's just a cold."

"You have a fever of 102, Chris. I'm not leaving you here like this. Now hush up and let me take care of you." Darren responded as he pulled the covers over his boyfriend.

"Daaaarreeee…" Chris whined, not really keen on the idea of his boyfriend seeing him in such a state of sickness, "I love you but I don't want you here while I look like a compete piece of shit."

Darren sighed and leaned in, giving Chris a small kiss on the cheek, "You look beautiful as usual Chris… even with puffy red eyes and a runny nose." Chris couldn't help but smile when Darren said this, his honey brown eyes glazing over with love that he had for Chris.

"Now is there anything you need honey?" Darren asked as he stroked Chris' light brunette hair.

"No…"

"Chris."

"Fine… could you get me a glass of water baby?" Chris finally gave in, even though he didn't want to have to make his boyfriend do anything for him, he did think it quite adorable that he was willing to do so.

"I'm shocked!" Darren fake gasped, "No Diet Coke?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Chris muttered as he snuggled back into the covers, "Could you get me another blanket too?"

"Of course, baby." Darren leaned in and kissed Chris' forehead, "Be right back."

Chris nodded and pulled the blankets further around him. He felt like crap. His head hurt, his throat hurt, he couldn't stop coughing, he couldn't stop sneezing and he couldn't get comfortable to save his life. He hated being sick, he couldn't get anything done. He couldn't write or anything, well at least he couldn't now. Not with Darren and his whole 'No-Work-Till-You're-Better' policy. He was very grateful for his boyfriend to be there with him though. He hated being sick, as previously noted, so having the love of his life with him made it a little more bearable.

"Here's your water, Mr. Colfer." Darren said as he walked in, handing the cool glass of water to his boyfriend.

"Thanks babe." Chris sniffled out, taking the water and taking a sip before handing it back to Darren, who placed it on his nightstand.

"Anything for you, my love." Darren replied, wrapping yet another blanket around his shivering boyfriend.

"Better?" Chris shook his head violently, causing Darren to frown. "I'm sorry baby, here let me help warm you up." Darren motioned for Chris to scoot over a little and slid into bed next to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"Dare, stop, I-I don't want you to get sick too." Chris muttered, not wanting Darren to leave but not wanting him to catch whatever he had. Darren pulled Chris closer into him and smiled as he kissed the side of his forehead.

"I hate seeing you sick, honey, I want to make you feel better, and even if I do get sick it'll be worth it."

"No it won't…" Chris replied with a cough into the blanket.

"Hey," Darren brought Chris' face to look right into his eyes, "I plan on taking care of you when you're sick for the rest of your life, so you better get used to it." Chris smiled at this and cuddled further into Darren, letting his heat take over his body.

"I love you Darren Everett Criss."

"And I love you Christopher Paul Colfer." Darren returned, kissing his boyfriend softly on the neck, sending chills up and down Chris' spine. For the first time this whole time he was sick, he felt okay, causing him to fall into a finally peaceful sleep.

Chris' eyes fluttered open, only to see that Darren's arms were still securely wrapped around his slender waist. Darren was looking down at him, his honey colored eyes fixed on Chris.

"Have a nice nap, beautiful?" he asked, bending in to kiss Chris softly on the cheek.

"How long did I sleep?" He asked before looking up at the clock, "Holy shit Darren it's 11:00! You should have woken me up, baby." Darren shrugged his shoulders but didn't move, "Did you stay here the whole time?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you up. You looked like you were finally sleeping for the first time in a while."

"I was," Chris yawned, "I sleep at my best when I'm in your arms."

Darren smiled and blushed a bit, "Come 'ere." Darren pulled Chris up into his lap; Chris laughed and laid his head on Darren's neck.

"You know I could get used to this." Chris admitted, placing a kiss on Darren's neck.

"Get used to what?" Darren asked, as he started playing with Chris' very messy hair.

"Waking up every day next to you, having someone here to take care of me even though I look like a piece of shi-"

"We've been over this Chris! You look beautiful, you always look beautiful."

"Not the point Dare!" Chris laughed, "Now can I finish?"

Darren laughed and kissed Chris again but this time on the nose, "Fire away love."

Chris snuggled more into Darren's lap and let out a yawn, "I'm just trying to say that I really, really love and appreciate you, especially now that you're taking care of me while I'm sick. It's really sweet, Dare. You're really sweet."

Darren smiled at this, "Chris, you know I'll always love you."

"I hope so." Chris returned, "Cause I'd go crazy without you."

"You mean crazier?" Darren joked, causing Chris to smack him playfully.

"You aren't supposed to be mean to me while I'm sick!" Chris whined into Darren's shoulder.

Darren kissed the top of his head, "I'm not being mean. I'm just pointing out that my boyfriend is crazy… but it's also one of the many reasons I love him."

Chris smiled and closed his eyes, "You know, I don't really mind being sick… not if you're here with me." Chris said as a smile crept over his lips, "I just hope I don't get you sick."

Darren shrugged at this; he really didn't care if he got sick, because if he did, Chris would be there for him. Just like he was for him.


End file.
